Skotos
Skotos is a pet dropped by Skotizo. It is a much smaller version of Skotizo. When a player receives the pet, it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a red message in the chatbox will state However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), it will be placed into their inventory. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state If a players inventory is full and they have a follower already, they will not receive the pet. On death, if a player loses their pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing completely. Players can pay a one-time fee of 500,000 coins to Probita in East Ardougne to have this pet insured. Should the pet be lost while insured, it can be reclaimed for 1,000,000 coins. Dropping monsters |} Dialogue *'Player': You look cute. **'Skotos': I do not think thou understand the depths of the darkness you have unleashed upon the world. To dub it in such a scintillant manner is offensive to mine being. **'Player': So why are you following me around. **'Skotos': Dark forces of which ye know nought have deemed that this is my geas. **'Player': Your goose? **'Skotos': *Sighs* Nae. But thine is well and truly cooked. *'Player': Where did you come from? **'Skotos': I am spawned of darkness. I am filled with darkness. I am darkness incarnate and to darkness I will return. **'Player': Sounds pretty... dark. **'Skotos': Knowest thou not of the cursed place? Knowest thou not about the future yet to befall your puny race? **'Player': Oh yes, I've heard that before. **'Skotos': Then it is good that ye can laugh in the face of the end. **'Player': The end has a face? Which end? **'Skotos': *Sighs* The darkness giveth, and the darkness taketh. *'Player': What can you do for me? **'Skotos': Nothing. Ye are already tainted in my sight by the acts of light. However they may be some hope for you if you continue to aid the darkness. **'Player': I do have a lantern around here somewhere. **'Skotos': Do not bring that foul and repellant thing near mine self. If the player uses a light source on Skotos: *'Skotos': I told thee to keep thy filthy light away from me! Trivia *The pet was not released at the same time as Skotizo itself in 2016; rather, it was offered in Old School Content Poll #51 almost eight months later, and passed by 91.9%. *While Skotizo's model uses the standard greater demon model for its animations, Skotos uses the model for K'ril Tsutsaroth, even inheriting the stomping sound that it uses. *The pet has one of the highest drop rates for a one-off pet at 1/65, sharing the same drop rate as the olmlet. This is due to the time it takes to assemble a dark totem being taken into account. *Upon looking closely at Skotos' face through the chathead or other, a small purple eye is visible just above his mouth. Category:Old School-exclusive content